Hot Mess
by BitterSweetSth
Summary: Paul sees Bella in a club and imprints. Their crazy romance starts a chain of events no one seen coming. But who was Bella before she came to Forks and what skeletons does she have in her closet? rated M for lemons, swearing and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

I walked into my favorite club with Jared and Quil and looked to see if our usual booth was free. We would sit there even if it wasn't but it saved me the time I would have to waste on throwing out the people sitting there. Thankfully it was empty so I ordered our usual drinks and sat down. After a few minutes the band started playing the song Hot Mess by Cobra Starship and a group of girls dancing near the stage squealed. An obviously drunk brunette girl came up on the stage and started swaying her hips to the beat.

_You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life_

_So now you runnin' wild, playin' with them good girls_

_No, that ain't your style; you think you're hot shit_

_Ooh, I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah_

She looked up and my world stopped. She was breathtaking and suddenly nothing else mattered, there was just her. She was my everything – my imprint. She was wearing a short dark strapless dress that ended just under her ass and high heeled peep-toe shoes that made her legs looked never-ending. She was full out dancing now looking like a professional, swaying her hips in a way that made me go absolutely crazy.

_Stumblin', but yeah, you still lookin' hella fine_

_Keep doin' what you're doin', and I'ma make you mine _

I heard Quil wolf-whistle beside me and a low growl ripped from my throat. He looked at me with wide eyes, but I was already back to watching my angel. She was so sexy I was fairly certain each and every guy in the club was looking at her drooling.

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you_

_And I'm like, "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"_

_'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes_

Quil punched Jared on the shoulder and they both gave me a weird look. I just shrugged and looked at the girl dancing on the stage.

_Got me hypnotized, the city's your playground_

_I watch you take a bite at 5 a.m. roamin' the streets_

_Drunk all night, you think you're hot shit_

_And ooh, I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah_

_Stumblin', but yeah, you still lookin' hella fine_

_Keep doin' what you're doin', and I'ma make you mine_

I heard Jared gasp when he saw the look of adoration in my eyes and I knew right then he realized I imprinted.

I started listening closer to the lyrics of the song as she danced and realized that it fit perfectly to the situation. She was a hot, perfect mess. A beautiful disaster. And I would give up everything for her to be mine.

The song came to an end and the whole club cheered for my girl. She smiled a drunken but still breathtaking smile, obviously happy. The thought made me smile – if she was happy, I was happy too. The girls under the stage that I guessed were her friends squealed again and started chanting 'Bella! Bella! Bella!' Bella. What an appropriate name for a girl that beautiful.

"Dude! You imprinted!" Jared whisper-yelled, excitement obvious in his eyes.

"WHAT?! On who?!" Quil asked loudly, turning his head in every direction. Dumb-ass.

"Bella, of course. Who else?" I asked with a sleazy smile. Shit, now I look like a love-sick puppy. Jared snickered.

"Congrats man. Go talk to her before she leaves!" Jared said, pushing me in the direction of the bar. I looked up and sure enough there she was, her beauty taking my breath away once again. Suddenly I felt insecure. God, imprinting is so messed up – I, Paul Meraz am never insecure or even unsure of myself. I knew I was hot – chicks love that whole tall, dark and handsome look. Yet here I was, nervous as hell because of a girl I have never even talked to. Okay, here we go. I took a deep breath and sat down next to her, her beautiful scent of freesia and strawberries startling me momentarily.

"Great performance up there, you sure know how to sing" I started, trying desperately to keep all of my emotions off my face – I don't know what would she think if she saw all that love and adoration in my eyes.

"Umm… thanks. I'm Bella" she smiled at me and I automatically smiled back.

"Paul." I offered. She ordered herself a drink and although from what I've seen she's had enough I wanted to make a good impression so I offered to pay for it. She smiled at me again and took a sip of her martini, looking at the dance floor. All of the sudden a girl appeared in front of her.

"Bella! You have to get up and dance! You're gonna sit through the whole night!" the girl was seriously drunk, her words slurred as she struggled to keep herself straight. Bella hopped off the barstool, laughing, looking at me questioningly.

"You comin.. Paul?" she asked, my name sounding so perfect rolling off her tongue as her eyes took in me appearance. I saw her orbs darken with something I couldn't quite put m finger on.

"Yeah, sure, come on" I smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. She put her arms around my neck as mine circled her waist. The dance floor was crowded and we were pressed tightly against each other, not that I was complaining, the feeling of her in my arms was absolutely perfect. She looked up on me then and it dawned on me. I realized the emotion darkening and clouding her eyes was pure lust – and it was stronger now than before. Oh yeah, she wanted me.

**love it? Hate it? Please, please, review and tell me what you think. Should I continue?**

**The song is Hot Mess by Cobra Starship**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemon! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

Paul POV

Stumbling back into my apartment with Bella's legs wrapped around my waist and her lips attached firmly to my neck I kicked the door closed and quickly pressed her back against it. Her lips found mine again, our tongues dancing frantically together.

**FLASHBACK**

_We were dancing for a few minutes now, both using every excuse to press more firmly against the other. The song ended and Bella lifted her head to look in my eyes. I didn't know what to do; I wanted to kiss her so badly, but wasn't it too soon? Sure, I could sleep with her now that she's drunk but I wanted this to last longer than just one night; in fact, I wanted it to last forever. And what will she think when she wakes up in the morning? Won't it look like I took advantage of her?_

_She kissed me right then, successfully stopping my train of thought. She tasted like strawberries and alcohol, so good. I instantly knew I wasn't going to stop; and by her eagerness I was pretty sure she wasn't stopping ether. I traced her lower lip with my tongue, asking for entrance which she quickly granted. She moaned in my mouth when our tongues touched and the sound went straight to my cock. _

_We had to part eventually for air and I decided I couldn't wait any longer._

"_Wanna get out of here?" I asked. I honestly thought it would kill me if she said no._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

My hands found the hem of her dress and I slowly lifted it up, exposing her panties. Damp panties, I might add. Her smell assaulted me and a groan ripped from my throat. I wanted to taste her so badly, but right now I had a raging hard-on to take care of. I lifted the dress up over her head, momentarily breaking our lips apart. She started unbuttoning my shirt but grew impatient and in the end she just yanked it open sending the buttons flying everywhere.

Her tiny hands started playing with my nipples as she reconnected our lips. Her fingers traveled down to my belt just as mine reached her panties. I hooked my fingers under the material on her hips and tugged firmly, successfully ripping the offending thing apart. She moaned loudly and finally managed to unbuckle my belt. She quickly unzipped the zipper and pushed my pants and boxers down.

There were no barriers now; just me and her. She grounded her hips into me and released a breathy moan; god, the sounds she made.

"Paul.. God, I want you inside of me _now" _well, who am I to say no to that? I entered her swiftly, she was so wet already.

"Shit, so tight" I groaned as I started trusting in and out of her. I kissed her again and the kiss held so much passion and need it took all I had not to come right then. She moaned into my mouth as I hit just the right spot inside of her, breaking the kiss to scream.

"Fuck, so good! Right there!" I hit it again and felt her walls clench tightly around my cock. I kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse point. Her breathy moans became louder.

"Uhhh... fuck! Paul... yes! So close...!" thank god, because I'm not gonna last long either. Her walls clenched again and I couldn't hold on any more. We came together and it was amazing. We were both panting hard, gasping for breath. She unwrapped her legs from around my waist and I helped her stand straight. She stood before me in a strapless bra and high heels and I felt myself going hard for her all over again. She looked me up and down and the look in her eyes told me that I was in for a long night. Not that I was complaining.

I woke up when I felt Bella move away from me and I immediately missed her presence. Well, that's imprinting for you, I guess.

I opened my eyes and saw her standing beside the bed, wrapped in a sheet, her eyes roaming around the room. She looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"Good morning beautiful." She turned around abruptly looking at me with wide eyes and I was suddenly worried as hell that she will run out and I won't see her ever again. Just thinking about it made my heart clench painfully.

* * *

When I looked into her beautiful, chocolate eyes she seemed to be making some decision, but finally she smiled.

"Hey. Sorry I was just trying to find some clothes…" she thought for a moment "which, now that I think of it are probably somewhere near the front door right?" she laughed and I winked at her. I was so nervous it was ridiculous. What do I say now? Right, breakfast.

"Want some coffee?"

"Sure. Do you have something to eat? I'm kinda hungry…" she admitted, looking slightly embarrassed. Suddenly I realized it must be weird for her, that she doesn't understand why it feels like she's known me forever. It was the imprint, of course, but she didn't know about that… _shit I'm gonna have to tell her about the wolf… thing!!_

Ok, I was going too far. Baby steps. Right now I had to focus on not making her run away from me. And she was still waiting for an answer.

"I don't think so, but there is a nice little bakery downstairs. They have a few tables and they serve the best coffee on the Rez. So what do you say we get dressed and go eat something?

"Sounds great" she smiled and went to find her clothes. She came back in a moment later with a pile of clothes in her hands.

"Can I use your shower first?"

"Of course! Come on, I'll show you where it is." I replied and went to show her to the bathroom.

We showered, got dressed and we were now sitting it the little bakery downstairs chattering. She was amazingly easy to talk to and I told her a little about my life on the rez. She told me about herself too. Turns out she was 21, like me, and just moved to Forks from New York. That was weird –because, seriously, why would someone move from New York to a black hole like Forks?

I didn't want to push her though and I could sense it was a delicate subject – she seemed to close up when I asked.

We sat there for about a half an hour before her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and her eyes widened. She picked up.

"Hi Alice. I'm really sorry I didn't call you earlier--"

"It's okay Bella, its ok." Thanks to my Wolf-o hearing I could hear the voice on the other end of the line "we have a problem with... well, you know. They're calling again and I don't know what to tell them to get them to kill the story."

"Shit, shit, okay. Pick me up from the _Little Bakery_ on the Rez as soon as you can, ok? Thanks." She hang up not waiting for an answer and looked at me. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I had a great time yesterday " she said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively then giggling. She was so carefree and all around amazing it was hard to believe. I laughed

"Yeah... I had fun too. So do I get your number?" I tried to look as casual as possible but inside I was a mess. What if I don't see her again?

"Sure, sure, give me your phone" I gave her my iPhone and she saved her number. "Call me... soon" she said flirtatiously and stood up just as a yellow Porsche came down the road. Where did she get a car like that?!

I didn't have the time to ask because she was already leaving with a short 'Bye, Paul!' oh hell no

I stood up, run up to her, grabbed her hand and spun her around. She looked at me questioningly.

My eyes zeroed in on her lips and the next thing I knew we were full out kissing, out tongues dancing together. Finally when we had to pull back for breath, I released her and smiled looking down at her.

"Bye Bella"

She still looked a little dazed when she turned around and got into the car.

**Okay, what do you think? REVIEW(!!!) and tell me if you want me to do Bella's POV in the next chapter. **

**I also wanted to let you know that I'll be uploading links to some of the outfits on my profile. **


	3. AN sorry guys!

AN

Hi!

First of all, I'm soooooooo sorry! I know I should have updated long ago, but, I don't know, I just didn't have an inspiration.

I can promise you though, I will update as soon as I have an idea! After all, it's better to wait for a really good chapter, then gat a bad one quickly, isn't it?

Wouldn't want to ruin the story.

In the mean time, I have another story for you! It's called "Right Here Waiting"

Check it out and tell me what u think.


End file.
